bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
T-3R1
T-3R1 was a protocol droid in the service of House Strykia and the Strykia family, specifically High Lady Marissa Strykia during the time before and through the Clone Wars. T-3R1 was recovered from the wrecked High Palace on Antrixies by Taless Bashere in 18 BBY. T-3R1 would go on to accompany Taless for many years after that until they located Graydon Strykia sometime around the end of 1 ABY. History T-3R1 started its existence as a standard protocol model produced by Arentech Industries. Shortly after going on-line, T-3R1 was purchased by an aide to High Lord Styrkia to act as an aide to High Lady Marissa Strykia. T-3R1 received some custom programming and upgrades prior to going into service with the Strykia Household. His primary responsibility was to accompany the High Lady during diplomatic functions and public relation meetings. Order 66/Antrixian Purge During the assault on the High Palace by Dontaine Strykia and the Imperials, T-3R1 was knocked down and then buried under rubble in the palace. The droid would remain there until he was discovered nearly a year later by Taless Bashere. Taless managed to smuggle the droid off of Antrixies and after being repaired, would remain as Taless' sole companion for nearly twenty years. After the Battle of Yavin :"I can tell it's them." :"You are sure?" :"Sure... It's all in the eyes." -Nahg Inrull to Taless Bashere and T-3R1 T-3R1 was present with Taless on the shadowport of Mon Gazza when the smuggler encountered the aging, drunk Duro, Nahg Inrull. Listening to the story about two Antrixians that were twins searching for each other, T-3R1 activated his holo projector and showed the Duro an image of the young Strykia Twins. Nahg stated that the image was a younger version of the Antrixians he had encountered. Leaving Mon Gazza, T-3R1 would accompany Taless on his search for the twins. Personality T-3R1 was a proper protocol droid with a strong sense of etiquette and manners. T-3R1 was also well versed in the workings of the Antrixian Landsraad and the history of the Commonwealth. Augmented into his programming were encrypted files from it's former owner, Marissa Strykia also. RPG D6 Stats Type: Modified Arentech T-3CE Protocol Droid Personality Matrix: Complex DEXTERITY 1D Dodge 4D KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 5D+2, Bureaucracy 5D, Cultures 6D, Languages 10D*, Planetary Systems 4D, (s)Scholar: Antrixian Lore 6D, (s)Scholar: Jinsai Lore 7D MECHANICAL 1D Astrogation 5D PERCEPTION 1D STRENGTH 1D TECHNICAL 1D Computer Programming/Repair 5D *The droid’s vocabulator speech/sound system makes the droid capable of reproducing virtually any sound it hears or is programmed to reproduce. Equipped With: *Humanoid body (two arms, two legs, head) *Carbon Mesh Alloy Covering (+1D energy Resistance to Energy Damage) *Two visual and audial sensors – human range *Vocabulator speech/sound system *4R3 Neuro-Processing VerboBrain *Extendable Scomplink *Holographic projector/recorder *VerboCore II Communications module with over 5.5 million languages *Encrypted files (includes audio & holo recordings by Marissa containing her visions of the Jinsai Prophecy and Gai'din training) Move: 9 Size: 1.7 meters tall Encrypted Gai'din Training Lightsaber 5D Lightsaber: Form IV: Ataru 4D+2 Lightsaber: Form VI: Niman 4D (S)Melee Combat: Shao'dengia 10D Meditation 7D (S)Scholar: Shao'dengia 7D (S)Scholar: Jedi Lore 4D (S)Scholar: Sith Lore 1D (S)Brawling: Shao'dengia 10D Lightsaber Repair 3D+2 Melee Weapon Repair 2D Force Skills: Control 6D, Sense 6D, Alter 4D. Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Disease, Control Pain, Detoxify Poison, Emptiness, Enhance Attribute, Force Of Will, Hibernation Trance, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Remove Fatigue, Resist Stun, Short-Term Memory Enhancement. Sense: Battle Sense, Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Instinctive Astrogation, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Postcognition, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Disturbance, Sense Force, Sense Path, Sense Surroundings, Shift Sense, Translation. Alter: Force Wave, Knockout/Stun, Telekinesis. Control & Sense: Farseeing, Life Bond, Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy. Control & Alter: Accelerate Another’s Healing, Control Another’s Disease, Control Another’s Pain, Control Breathing, Detoxify Another’s Poison, Place Another In Hibernation Trance, Remove Another's Fatigue, Return Another To Consciousness, Transfer Force. Control, Sense & Alter: Affect Mind, Enhanced Coordination, Force Harmony, Telekinetic Stun. Sense & Alter: Cloak, Dim Another’s Senses, Lesser Force Shield. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters